Mi vida contigo by Hermione Granger
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Todo ha acabado. Hermione ha decidido vivir su vida junto a Ron, formar una familia.. ¿Pero como fue que comenzó todo?
1. Cap 1: A New Beginning

Cap 1: A New Beginning  
No puedo creerlo, la batalla ha finalizado, es increíble, después de años de miedo, terror y pánico al fin todo haya llegado a su fin. Claro, toda batalla tiene consecuencias, y una de ellas es tener heridos, y lo más terrible, MUERTOS. Si, lamentablemente la Orden perdió a otros dos integrantes más, Remus Lupin y Tonks, y también a un miembro muy querido de la familia de mi

amado pelirrojo, si el divertido Fred perdió la vida.

Obviamente la familia de este esta destrozada, la Señora Weasley no ha dejado de llorar desde que vio el cuerpo tieso y sin vida de su hijo, George no solo perdió a su hermano, perdió a su gemelo, a su compañero de bromas, a su mejor amigo, el pobre esta en un mar de llanto, esta en shock, aun no puede creer que su gemelo este sin vida. Ron esta consolando a su hermana, a mi mejor amiga, y mi mejor amigo, Harry, el protagonista de esta batalla, esta igualmente triste.. Y yo al ver a la gente que quiero y apreció triste, y me siento tan impotente al no poder hacer nada, pues aunque diga miles de palabras de ánimo eso no traerá de vuelta a Fred.

Mi hermoso pelirrojo, somos totalmente diferentes, si.. Lo admito.. Hay momentos en que quiero ahorcarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo y gritarle lo mucho que lo amo, pero al ver esos ojos azules, me hipnotizan por completo y solo puedo pensar "Lo amo" y se lo demostré, al besarlo, no podía morir sin demostrarle o decirle que lo amaba, y lo mejor es que me respondió el beso.. Eso fue lo mejor.. Espero y me lo haya respondido por que me ama no por seguirme la corriente.

Lo he buscado por todas partes, no lo encuentro.. Me preocupe.. Fui a la sala común y lo encontré callado, encontré a un Ron diferente..  
-Hola.. -dije  
-Hola-me contestó  
-Puedo sentarme contigo?  
-Claro-me dijo

Me senté, lo observé en silencio.. El solo fijó su mirada en las llamas de la chimenea.. El silencio era incómodo..  
-Hermione-dijo por fin  
-Si?-dije fijando mis ojos en los suyos  
-El se ha ido-suspiró  
-Lo sé..-dije tomando su mano en señal de apoyo-No debes sentirte mal..  
-Tu no sabes lo que es perder a un hermano  
-Tienes razón.. No lo sé.. -dije-Ron, pero.. No debes fingir estar bien, cuando en realidad no lo estás..  
-Me siento triste, enojado.. Yo debí morir en esa explosión.. No él  
-Ron, no digas eso.-dije  
-Es la verdad, Hermione.. Me dan ganas de encontrar al maldito culpable  
-Ron.. Tranquilo.. Llora.. No te averguences  
-No quiero que me veas llorar..-dijo evadiendo mirar a mis ojos  
-No tienes de que avergonzarte.. Tienes todo el derecho y toda la razón de llorar, no perdiste a cualquier persona, perdiste a un hermano..  
-Si, lo sé.. Pero no quiero que tú me veas llorar.. -dijo con voz aguada-No, quiero verme débil  
-No, no.. No tienes de que preocuparte por eso, Por mí puedes desahogarte.. Adelante..  
-No, no.. Hermione.. Tengo que ser fuerte, por mis padres, por mis hermanos.. No quiero que me veas así es vergonzoso  
-Ron, no.. No tienes por que sentir eso.. Puedes llorar, no tienes por que quedarte con eso guardado en tu ser, en tu corazón-dije acariciando su mejilla

Ron asintió y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas.. Al fin se desahogaba.. Al fin había logrado que el se desahogara.. La verdad no me gusta para nada verlo sufrir de esa manera, no tengo hermanos, pero debe ser horrible perder a un hermano.. Nunca sentiré el perder a un hermano, pero siento angustia al no saber nada de mis padres, espero y esten bien.. Tengo mucho miedo, de que algo les haya pasado en mi ausencia..  
-Hermy..-dijo Ron  
-Que pasa, Ron?-dije viéndolo a los ojos-Pasa algo?  
-Si.. Yo.. Nada.. Olvídalo-dijo levantándose y dejándome en suspenso  
-No Ron, espera.. Espera..-dije corriendo para alcanzarlo-Ron  
-Hermione, yo.. Yo.. Me preguntaba..  
-Si?-dije  
-Si.. si..  
-Ron, Hermione.. Al fin los encuentro-dijo Harry-Estan bien?  
-Si-dijimos al mismo tiempo-Y tú?-dije preocupada  
-Si.. -dijo.. Me acerqué y lo abracé y luego le di un golpe leve en el hombro-Hey..! Y ahora que hice? Primero Ginny y ahora tú? Que les pasa?  
-Eso te ganas por darme un susto! Nos hiciste creer que te habíamos perdido  
-Si, amigo.. Primero mi hermano y luego pensar que te habíamos perdido a ti.. Fue un susto demasiado fuerte  
-Lo lamento  
-Pero lo importante es que estas bien..-dije  
-Ron, yo.. Lo siento-dijo Harry y bajó la mirada  
-Lo sientes? No sé de que hablas..-dijo Ron extrañado  
-Lo de tu hermano.. Lamento que estes pasando por esto.. De no ser por mí, Fred estaría aquí haciendo bromas como si nada  
-No es tu culpa-dije y miré a Ron  
-Si, es verdad.. No es tu culpa-dijo Ron-En serio, no te culpo  
-Es mi culpa, lo sé-dijo Harry  
-No, claro que no-dije abrazando a mi amigo-Nada de esto es tu culpa, nadie te culpa, cierto Ronald?  
-No, claro que no.. Fred murió por cuenta propia, todos luchamos a nuestro propio riesgo y.. el.. no.. tuvo mucha suerte-dijo Ron tratando de aguantar las lágrimas

Tomé su mano y me apretó la mano con fuerza, Harry sonrió.. Sabía lo que yo sentía por Ron, y la verdad no sé si el sienta lo mismo por mí,siempre me ha demostrado que sí, pero hay veces que no. Me trata como una amiga más.  
-Bueno iré a ver a Ginny.. Nos vemos  
-Si-dije sonriendo y lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Harry  
-Hermione.. Yo tengo algo que decirte.. Me preguntaba..  
-Si?  
-Si quieres estar un tiempo en la Madriguera, claro si quieres  
-Ah.-dije desanimada.. un poco no del todo.. Pues lo veré seguido-Primero tengo que ver a mis padres..  
-Claro, solo te lo sugería..  
-Si por supuesto que quiero.. Yo-dije-Solo mientras veo la manera de reencontrarme con mis padres  
-Claro..-dijo Ron y por primera vez en todo este tiempo me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa

Esperando que pronto vuelva el Ron insensible pero tierno que yo amo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: This is Love

Abrí los ojos, esperando que todo haya sido una pesadilla, pero no.. En la cama de a lado estaba mi mejor amiga, estaba sollozando, pienso que no durmió en toda la noche, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.. Me acerqué..  
-Ginny.. Ginny?  
-Hermy.. -dijo Ginny limpiándose las lágrimas

-Ginny, lo siento tanto-dije y la abracé..-No sabes cuanto lamento que estes pasando por esto  
-Mi hermano murió, Minnie.. Me duele tanto  
-Es normal, amiga.. -dije  
-Lamento que me veas en este estado, no estas acostumbrada a verme así de llorona  
-No, pero es razonable.. Tienes que sacar toda la tristeza, no es bueno que la tengas en tu corazón  
-Es que..-sollozó Ginny-Fred esta muerto, nada lo traerá de vuelta, ni mis lágrimas, ni las palabras de consuelo  
-Lo sé, pero no es bueno para tu salud ni para la de nadie verte así, tienes que seguir, la vida sigue.. Tu familia te necesita, Harry te necesita, y yo.. Eres mi mejor amiga..  
-Gracias por estar conmigo  
-Tu harías lo mismo..  
-Lo sé.. Has platicado con Ron?  
-No-mentí  
-No me mientas.. Yo sé que sí-dijo pícaramente  
-No se de que hablas-dije levantándome y tomando mi bolso-Iré a darme una ducha para  
-Para verte radiante para Ronnie?  
-No-mentí-Para sentirme mejor, tengo que aclarar mis ideas  
-No se que tienes que aclarar, te ama, lo amas..  
-Basta Gin, no sé por que dices eso  
-Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho, y esa mirada la conozco, siempre que hablamos de Ronald, pones esos ojos, tus ojos brillan  
-Igual que los tuyos cuando hablamos de Harry, hablando de él.. Ya hablaron?  
-Si-dijo sonriendo  
-Y?-dije esperando que me contara si ya habían vuelto  
-Y bueno me contó todo lo que pasó durante este año  
-Ajá  
-Me platicó que me amaba, que me quería y de lo mucho que me extrañaba y del miedo que tuvo al pensar en que yo podía mo..rir  
-Y.. bueno? Que más  
-Ay que ansiosa  
-Es que me muero de curiosidad  
-Lo mismo digo, de ti y de mi hermano, pero tu eres necia para aceptar que el te ama y que lo amas  
-Acepto que lo amo, no te miento-dije-Pero no te afirmo en que el sienta lo mismo por mí  
-Oh vamos, es obvio  
-Claro que no  
-Tu y él son los únicos tontos  
-Hey!  
-Lo siento, pero es la verdad.. Todo mundo sabe que ustedes dos se desean, se aman y se adoran con todo su corazón-dijo Ginny-Pero son tan necios para decírselo, eso.. o orgullosos  
-No te voy afirmar que Ronald este enamorado de mí, por que no es verdad-le dije-Me voy a bañar  
-Bueno, piensa lo que quieras, yo sé que te digo la verdad..

Yo? Gustarle a Ron? No, no.. El se merece a alguien mas bonita, mas divertida que una simple come libros, yo no.. No.. El es tan tierno, divertido, odioso cuando se lo propone, pero aún así lo amo, para mí es perfecto, sus ojos azules, sus pecas, su cabello rojo, sus labios.. Merlín! Tengo que dejar de pensar en que yo voy a ser algo más de Ron.

Terminé de ducharme, me cambié y me peiné.. Me arreglé para verme linda frente a Ron, quería parecerle bonita.. Bajé a desayunar y en el Gran Comedor, ahí estaba Ron, Harry, Neville, Semus, Dean, me senté junto a mis amigos, y poco después llegó Ginny que se sentó junto a Harry, si ella y Harry volvieron.. Todos esperan que yo y Ron demos ese paso, pero dudo que Ron quiera tener una novia como yo.

-Hermione.. Vas a venir a la Madriguera con nosotros?-dijo Ron  
-Si.-dije  
-Bien, este.. Si quieres te ayudo con tu equipaje  
-No es necesario, yo puedo.. pero Gracias-sonreí ante su gesto tan tierno conmigo

Fui a mi habitación, por mis cosas y todos llegamos a la Madriguera..  
-Ron, lleva las cosas de Hermione al cuarto de Ginny por favor-dijo el señor W  
-Si, papá  
-No, yo.. yo puedo-dije  
-No, Hermione.. Insisto.. Yo quiero ayudarte-sonrió Ron  
-De acuerdo, pero yo te ayudo  
-Bien-dijo Ron sonriendo

Al llegar al cuarto de Ginny, deje mis maletas..  
-Hermione...-me dijo Ron tomando mis manos  
-Si?  
-Me pregunto.. si.. Tu.. y yo.. si quieres, claro..-dijo Ron nervioso  
-RON BAJA A AYUDARME CON EL JARDIN-llamó la señora W  
-Ni en estos momentos, puede dejar de dar órdenes  
-Ron, es tu madre-lo regañé  
-Lo sé, lo siento-dijo-Pero es que quiero decirte algo  
-Pues adelante, te escucho  
-Pero no aquí.. sabes-dijo Ron dirigiéndose a la puerta-Las puertas y las paredes escuchan-dijo mientras abría la puerta y dejaba caer a Harry y a Ginny que escuchaban  
-Y bien-dije viendo a mis amigos cruzándome de brazos-Que van a decir en su defensa  
-Ronald!-llamó la señora Weasley desde el piso de abajo  
-Que mamá te llama, Ronald-dijo Ginny-  
-Vamos, Hermione-dijo Ron jalando mi brazo

Bajamos al jardín..  
-Bueno, creo que aquí no nos interrumpiran  
-Espero.. Y bien.. ¿Que es lo que me tienes que decir?-dije ansiosa  
-Bueno.. Es que.. Esto para mí es muy difícil.. Yo.. Bueno yo.. Es que.. No soy bueno en esto, sabes?-dijo Ron poniéndose rojo  
-No te angusties, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-sonreí  
-Bueno, es que yo. Quería preguntarte si tu quieres  
-Hermione, te llego una carta del ministerio-dijo Ginny desde la cocina  
-Me lleva-susurró Ron  
-Que dijiste?-dije  
-Nada-se apresuró a decir-Vamos a ver que quiere mi hermanita  
-Vamos-sonreí


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3: I Love You!

Entre a la Madriguera y Ginny me entregó la carta, la leí, unos aurores encontraron a mis padres e iremos por ellos en unos días, no puedo esperar para verlos..  
-Que sucede, Minnie?-dijo Ron  
-Encontraron a mis padres-dije y sin poder evitarlo abracé a Ron

-Me alegro, Hermione-me dijo Ron  
-Si, es grandioso, al fin los voy a ver.. Los extraño tanto-suspiré..-Bueno.. será mejor ir a ayudar..  
-Claro

Fuimos al jardín, lo ayude a desgnomizar, entre risas y juegos terminamos la tarea.. En la noche me fui a recostar.

Al día siguiente estaba en la cocina ayudando a preparar la mesa, cuando en eso bajó Ron junto con Harry. Harry saludó a todos y Ron me jaló del brazo y me forzó a salir al jardín  
-Suéltame-dije  
-Lo siento, pero es que me urge hablar contigo  
-Bueno.. y de que quieres hablar?  
-Es que tengo mala suerte, siempre que quiero hablar de esto contigo, alguien nos interrumpe  
-Bueno, por que no me lo dices después del desayuno.. No tienes hambre?  
-Por supuesto que tengo hambre, pero estoy haciendo un sacrificio  
-Pues cuenta lo que me tengas que contar  
-Yo.. Yo.. Yo..-dijo tartamudeando-Me preguntó.. Si vas a regresar a Hogwarts  
-Oh.. No lo sé.. Primero tengo que ir por mis padres a Australia.. Tengo entendido que tengo que ir mañana en la mañana por ellos, para regresarles la memoria  
-Puedo ir contigo? Claro, si quieres, por si necesitas ayuda y para que no estés sola, bueno no lo voy a estar, a lo que me refiero es por si..

Sonreí ante el nerviosismo de Ron  
-Sería lindo que me acompañaras, Ron.. Gracias  
-No hay de que.. Bueno vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre  
-Vamos..-sonreí

Entramos a la Madriguera, estaban todos, los padres de Ron, Ginny, Harry, Bill, Percy. En la tarde sería el funeral, esa misma tarde le daremos un hasta pronto a Fred. La mesa se sentía extraña, sin las bromas de Fred y la señora Weasley regañándolo, George no se había atrevido a bajar, esta muy deprimido como para bajar a desayunar y enfrentar la cruel verdad.  
-Hermione, que bien que ya vas a tener a tus padres de vuelta-me dijo la señora Weasley  
-Si, mañana me voy a ir a Australia.. y Ron me va a acompañar-dije sonrojada  
-Oh eso esta bien, querida.. Ron te hará compañía..  
-Si, lo sé.. -dije sonriendo-Será mejor que vaya a arreglar mi maleta..  
-Te acompaño

Subí a arreglar mi maleta.. Ron me siguió..  
-Quiero platicar contigo  
-Ron, llevas diciéndome eso desde ayer.. Que pasa?  
-Es que.. yo.. no puedo de dejar de pensar en el beso.. Si, ya lo dije..-dijo Ron  
-En serio?-dije emocionada  
-Si.. Ese beso marcó mi vida.. No sé para ti..  
-La verdad, pienso lo mismo que tú..  
-En serio?  
-Si.. -sonreí  
-Me gustas, Hermione.. Estoy locamente enamorado de ti..  
-Y yo estoy locamente enamorada de ti-dije  
-Eso es genial-dijo Ron sonriendo  
-Si, la verdad es que sí.. Yo pensé que tu ibas a preferir a un millonetas como Malfoy o Krum  
-Oh por favor, Malfoy? Krum? -dije ofendida-No, no.. No y no.. Al que amo es a ti  
-Pero creí que tu y Harry  
-Eso jamás pasará-dije-Harry es mi mejor amigo, el hermano que nunca tuve... Solo eso  
-Entonces.. Eso quiere decir que..  
-Al que prefiero es a ti-dije sonriendo sin dejar de verlo..-Eres tú quien me robó el corazón

Se acercó y me besó.. Yo le respondí el beso.. Al dejar de besarnos, sonreímos.. Y el me hizo la pregunta que esperé por tanto tiempo..  
-Hermione.. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Ron  
-Claro que sí, Ron.. Tu novia, tu chica, todo lo que quieras..

Ron sonrió y nos volvimos a besar y en eso entra Ginny  
-Lindo lugar que eligieron para declararse.. eh?!  
-No te incumbe, Ginevra-dijo Ron  
-Oh si, claro que sí.. Al fin son novios! Al fin-dijo Ginny y nos abrazó..

Después de muchas felicitaciones de parte de los Weasley y Harry por supuesto, fuimos al funeral de Fred.. Fue una tarde triste, todos lloramos, en especial por que despedíamos a gente que influyó mucho en nuestras vidas, como Lupin y Tonks, Lupin fue un gran profesor, a pesar de pensar que lo íbamos a rechazar por ser un hombre lobo, demostró ser diferente a los hombres lobo, el era gentil y bondadoso.. Y Tonks fue una bruja algo torpe, pero siempre sabía como hacernos sonreír sin importar la tempestad..

Ahí estaba la madre de Tonks cargando a un pequeño bebé, el hijo de Lupin y Tonks.. Harry lo cargó por primera vez y lo vi sonreír y hablarle como si fuera su propio hijo..  
-Te imaginas..?-me dijo mi novio  
-Que?  
-Un hijo tuyo y mío  
-Ronald, que cosas dices-dije sonrojada  
-Que..! No dije nada malo..-dijo sonriendo al verme roja-No tienes por que ponerte roja  
-Ron-dije una vez más  
-Esta bien..

Enterramos a los caídos, vi a Ron derramar lágrimas al ver por última vez a su hermano.. Le tomé la mano..  
-Aquí estoy, Ron  
-Lo sé, gracias-me susurró

Después de la ceremonia, regresamos todos a la Madriguera..


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4: Just One More.  
Al día siguiente me levanté, me metí a bañar y me arreglé para ir rumbo a Australia, ya sabía la dirección y todo. Ron aún no se había levantado, Harry ya estaba levantado y Ginny también, ambos estaban desayunando, toqué la puerta del cuarto de Ron y lo vi, durmiendo como un ángel, o al menos eso parecía cuando un fuerte ronquido resonó en la habitación, lo observé unos mome

ntos, le acaricié el cabello rojizo que me vuelve loca y también sus mejillas llenas de pecas que se incendian cada vez que se sonroja.. En eso abrió sus ojos azules..  
-Hola-me dijo Ron  
-Hola-sonreí..-Buenos días..  
-Que hora son?-me preguntó  
-Son las 7 de la mañana  
-Y por que me.. Oh.. Rayos! Ahora me bañó y nos vamos-dijo levantándose  
-Bien-dije sonriendo-Te espero abajo-dije y le dio un beso en los labios

Bajé y me senté a desayunar, todos me preguntaron sobre Ron y les dije que estaba dándose una ducha que no tardaría y como fue, Ron estaba bajando aún con el cabello húmedo..  
-Ronald Weasley, sécate bien el cabello, te va a dar un resfriado  
-Mamá, no te preocupes.. No me voy a enfermar-dijo Ron  
-Tu mamá tiene razón, Ron.. Sécate bien el pelo  
-Pero si no hay tiempo, vamos a llegar tarde  
-Por favor  
-Tu y mi madre se ponen de acuerdo, verdad?-dijo Ron mientras se secaba el pelo con la varita..-Contenta?  
-Si, vamos-dije

Nos despedimos de todos, y poco después nos aparecimos en Sydney.  
-Aún te mareas?-le pregunté a mi novio  
-No-dijo  
-Estas pálido.. Estas bien?-dije preocupada  
-Bueno es que es la primera vez que voy a ver a tus padres y bueno.. Ya sabes como novios  
-Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada..-dije para tranquilizarlo

Buscamos la dirección era una casa muy bonita de 2 pisos, color blanca.. Tocamos la puerta y me abrió la puerta mi madre.. Intenté el no abrazarla.. Puse mi varita frente a ella y conjuré el hechizo para regresarle la memoria..  
-Hermione-dijo mi madre  
-Mamá-dije

Mi madre me abrazó.. Y yo lloré..  
-Mi niña.. ¿Que pasa? Por que.. Hola-dijo y luego saludó a Ron  
-Mamá.. Te presentó a mi novio, Ronald Weasley..  
-Novio? Que tanto me perdí?-dijo mi mamá  
-De muchas cosas  
-Algo más, boda en futuro.. Embarazos, quizás?  
-No, mamá.. No apresures las cosas, donde esta papá?  
-En su estudio.. Hugo, Hugo..  
-Que pasa, Loraine?

Vi a mi padre, le apunté con la varita y conjuré nuevamente el hechizo.. Mi padre sonrió al reaccionar.  
-Hermione, princesa-dijo y me abrazó..-Mi princesa...  
-Papá-dije mientras lo abrazaba..  
-Que pasa, hija? -dijo mi madre  
-Si, esta no es la casa.. Donde estamos  
-Es una larga historia  
-Y la historia comienza con tu amigo-dijo mi padre señalando a Ron  
-Ah el es Ron Weasley, papá.. Mi novio  
-Tu novio? Tu novio!-dijo papá  
-Si, papá.. El es mi novio  
-Y.. bueno.. hay algo más que nos tengas que decir?-dijo papá-Estas embarazada?  
-Papá-dije sonrojada-No, claro que no  
-Eso es bueno.. No me apetece ser abuelo por ahora  
-Ni a mí me apetece ser madre a esta edad, papá-reí  
-Bueno, bueno. Nos vas a explicar por que vivimos en.. bueno aquí  
-Estamos en Sydney, Australia.. Hermione les borró la memoria para evitar que los  
-Para evitar que fueran heridos o bueno que se deshicieran de ustedes-dije  
-Oh.. y por que tendrían ellos que hacernos algo?  
-Por que bueno, yo soy amiga de Harry, y a él lo buscaban por  
-Ser un delincuente-dijo papá  
-No, papá.. Es por que lo querían matar, por todo lo que les había platicado  
-Y bueno logro vencer pandemort  
-Voldemort, papá.. Y si, Harry lo venció..  
-Pero hubo muchos caídos-dijo Ron cabizbajo-Entre ellos mi hermano, Fred  
-Lo lamento, querido-dijo mi madre  
-Gracias-dijo Ron  
-Bueno, quieren una taza de té?  
-Si.. y tu mi amor?-le dije a mi novio  
-Si, por favor-dijo Ron  
-En 1 semana mas tardar nos regresamos a Londres.. Por que ese es el tiempo de trámite  
-Bien-dijo mi mamá

Cenamos y disfrutamos un poco en familia.. Al día siguiente, fui a la playa con mis padres y Ron claro.. Me puse un bikini rojo y me fui al mar con mi novio mientras mis papás se asoleaban.. Ron fue por algo de tomar, yo estaba asoleándome cuando llego un joven alto, rubio, musculoso, de ojos azules..  
-Hola  
-Hola-dije  
-Como te llamas muñeca?  
-Hermione  
-Hermione, mis amigos y yo iremos a una fiesta en la noche.. Quieres venir?  
-No gracias, tengo novio  
-No mientas, preciosa  
-No miento, mi novio esta por aquí  
-Así y quien es?  
-El pelirrojo de allá-dije señalando a Ron  
-Oh si claro.. Ese tonto..  
-No es un tonto  
-Mira preciosa, tu te mereces a alguien mejor que ese papanatas  
-No lo llames así  
-No seas tímida, muñeca.. Vamos a bailar  
-No gracias  
-Que vamos te digo-dijo tomando mis muñecas  
-Suéltame-dije  
-Suéltala-dijo Ron y lo golpeó  
-Ron, basta-dije tomando su brazo..-Déjalo  
-El no puede ser tu novio..-dijo el tipo  
-Vamos, Ron..-dije temblando

Nos alejamos de ahí..  
-Estas bien? Ese tonto no te lastimo?  
-No, claro que no.. Y a ti? Tu estas bien?  
-Si, yo.. Por mí no te preocupes..  
-No debes ponerte así  
-Como no quieres que me ponga así? Ese tipo te estaba lastimando  
-Pero no debes golpear a la gente y mucho menos hacerle aparecer una cola de cerdo  
-Eso fue por que.. Por que me enojo que te estuviera coqueteando y tu como si nada  
-Oh por favor.. Sabes que jamás le haría caso..  
-Es que yo no soporto que todos te vean.. Y tu les sigas la corriente  
-Yo no le estaba siguiendo la corriente  
-Oí que te estaba invitando a salir  
-Y yo le negué la invitación-me defendí  
-No quiero pelear  
-Yo tampoco-dije  
-Vamos a comer un rico cocktel  
-Vamos

Después de disfrutar un rico cocktel, nos invitaron a un baile y convencí a Ron de ir. Llego la noche y nos fuimos al local donde sería el baile, y ahí curiosamente nos encontramos con Viktor.  
-Herrmione  
-Viktor.. Hola.. Que coincidencia verte aquí  
-Si, vine por asuntos de trabajo.. Vienes sola?  
-No, vine con Ron  
-Con el pobretón  
-No lo llames así  
-Hola Krum-dijo Ron tomando mi mano  
-Hola Weasley.. Que hacen por aquí?  
-Venimos por los padres de Hermione y tú?  
-Asuntos de trabajo  
-Ajá-dijo Ron  
-Y bien.. Como les va? Ronald te ha dado lindos regalos?  
-De hecho sí, me ha regalado mucho amor-sonreí  
-Me refiero a regalos caros.. Cosas que yo te puedo dar  
-Krum, disculpa, pero Hermione es mi novia, y no te permito que coquetees con ella  
-Puedo coquetear con quien yo quiera, Weasley  
-Si, pero no con Hermione, vamos Mione  
-Nos vemos, Viktor-dije molesta

Nos salimos al balcón  
-Ese.. ese pelón odioso, vino solo por ti.. Alguien le dijo que venías para acá  
-Vino por su trabajo, Ronald  
-No es temporada de Quidditch, Hermione  
-Pero a practicar, Ronald  
-Por favor.. Es ilógico  
-Ahora hablas con lógica.. no?  
-Es que Hermione, es Krum, no es cualquier persona.. Ese tonto musculoso, nos quiere separar  
-Estas imaginando cosas, Ron..  
-No, claro que no.. Cuando un hombre quiere a una mujer se le ve en su mirada, y yo se que el te ama, y va a luchar por ti  
-Pues se va a cansar, por que al que amo es a ti y ya cállate que quiero bailar-dije y lo jalé hacia la pista del baile

Ron fue al baño y curiosamente no regresó..  
-Quieres bailar?  
-No, tengo novio  
-Pero el se ha ido  
-No, fue al baño y no ha regresado  
-Se fue, yo lo acabo de ver  
-Voy a ir a buscarlo  
-No, no.. Quédate, ven vamos a bailar  
-No, Viktor, gracias pero vine con mi novio  
-Oh vamos que te puede dar ese..  
-Lo que tu nunca me vas a dar  
-Yo te puedo dar, fama, fortuna.. Que más quieres?  
-Amor, Krum.. Amor  
-Yo te amo  
-Pero yo no a ti  
-Ven, no creo que sea malo que unos amigos bailen  
-Pero tu no me quieres como amiga  
-Hazme el favor de bailar conmigo  
-Ya lo hize  
-Si, pero fue hace muchos años  
-Por favor

Bailé con Krum, me sentí triste, por que Ron no regresó.. y Krum me forzó a bailar.. En eso llegó Ron y se puso rojo de coraje y con razón..  
-Ron.. Escúchame  
-Que? Prefieres estar con él? Bien..  
-No te pongas así, yo te elegí a ti, no a él.. Solo fue un baile de amigos, al menos para mí, no significo nada más  
-Pero para el significó una esperanza  
-No, Ron.. Jamás le voy a dar esa oportunidad.. A ti es a quien quiero.. Ron, por favor

Entramos a la casa, y el entró a su habitación y yo a la mía... Lloré, lloré y lloré.. En la madrugada, escuché que algo o alguien tocaba la ventana.. Ví y era Pig con una rosa..  
"Lo siento, perdonas a tu tonto e insensible novio"

Suspiré enamorada..  
-Oh Ron.. No puedo enojarme contigo-me dije

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba sonriendo y viéndome con esos ojos azules  
-Me perdonas?  
-Adivina-dije sonriendo y lo besé  
-Te quiero mucho, Mione.. Y no puedo soportar que otro hombre te desee  
-Soy solo tuya, tonto


	5. Chapter 5

Llegó el día en que tengo que regresar a Hogwarts, lo voy a extrañar mucho, pero el decidió no regresar, por que le ofrecieron una beca para la Academia de Aurores, más bien a mí, a Harry y a Ronald nos dieron una beca completa para la Academia de Aurores, ellos decidieron entrar, y yo decidí ir a Hogwarts para mejorar mis estudios.

Me levanté, me bañé, y me arreglé para ir a la estación de tren, bajé a desayunar y vi a George diferente.

-Hola George-saludó

-Hola futura cuñadita-dijo George sonriendo

-Me alegra que vuelvas a ser el mismo

-Si a mí también-dijo George-Oye me dijo Ron, que te vas a ir a Hogwarts, cierto?

-Así es..

-No puedes dejar de ser la versión Percy en femenino

-George!-dijo la señora Weasley

Me reí del comentario..

-George tienes visitas-dijo el señor Weasley

-Quien?

-Hola-dijo Angelina

-Ho.. Ho.. Ho..

Le di un codazo a George

-Hola-sonrió George-Angie.. Wow.. Que linda

-Gracias, voy a ir a desayunar al café Le Vogue.. Quieres venir?

-Eh yo.. Si, por que no-dijo George

George se levantó, se arregló y se fue con Angelina..

-No cabe duda, Cúpido flechó hoy a George-dijo Ron

-Sin duda..

-Bueno chicas, hora de irnos-dijo la señora Weasley

Nos subimos al coche, llegamos a la estación y esperamos a que llegara la hora de subir al tren, Ron y yo estábamos platicando.

-Cuídate preciosa..-dijo Ron abrazándome-No dejes que nadie te lastime, y mucho menos te hagan sentir menos

-Oh vamos, deje de ser esa Hermione desde hace mucho tiempo.. El que me preocupa eres tú

-Yo? Por qué?

-Por que? Por que vamos a estar separados, y temo que te hartes de mí y te busques a alguien mejor..

-Ahí vas a empezar.. Eso jamás va a pasar..-dijo Ron y me besó la frente-Sabes que a la que adoro, es a ti.. Además nos vamos a ver en Navidad, hermosa

-Sí, ya sé.. Pero aún así, me van a hacer mucha falta.. Tú, Harry..

-Bueno.. Sí, también te voy a extrañar, pero ve el lado bueno, no tendrás con quien pelear

-Eso era lo divertido del curso-reí y el también rió

-Buen punto.. -me dijo sonriendo-Pero en unos meses estaremos juntos otra vez.. y no nos vamos a separar..

En eso escuchamos la alerta para subir al tren..

-Cuídate-me dijo Ron

-Tu también.. te quiero, sonso

-Y yo a ti, cerebrito-dijo Ron y me dio un beso

-Ejem-dijo Ginny-Hermy, es hora

-Oh sí, ya voy.. Adios, cielo-dije y lo abracé

Me subí al tren y me fui al compartimiento de prefectos... Esperaba a ver quien era el nuevo prefecto con Ron fuera. Vi que era Cormac, traté de ignorarlo, no me convenía darle esperanzas por las malas lenguas que había en el tren.

-Hola bonita-dijo Cormac

-Hola Cormac..

-¿Que tal el verano?

-Lindo-dije sin mirarlo

-Oye.. Ahora que tu amigo Potter no esta soy el nuevo capitán de Quidditch

-Eso es genial-dije sonriendo

-Y claro, sin Weasley aquí, tu y yo podemos

-No, no. Yo tengo novio..

-¿Quien? Potter, es un buen partido

-No, no es Harry.. Harry es mi amigo, solo eso-dije molesta-Además es novio de mi mejor amiga Ginny

-Ok, no te enojes.. Adivinaré.. Malfoy?

-No..-dije molesta

-Entonces?

-Ronald Weasley

Cormac comenzó a reír y yo me crucé de brazos molesta..

-Por que te ríes? Ronald es un buen partido

-Si, claro.. Vivirán en la pobreza

-Eso es lo que menos importa..

-Si, claro.. Renuncia a él, vete con alguien que si valga la pena.. Por ejemplo yo-dijo acariciándome mi mejilla y dándome un beso..

Le di una cachetada..

-Nunca, idiota

Salí del compartimiento y entré al de Neville, Luna y Ginny..

-Hermy.. estas bien?

-Si, solo tuve un mal encuentro con Mcglagen

-Oh eso explica tu cara.. -dijo Neville

-Ignora al tonto de Mcglagen

-No me va a dejar en paz.. -dije

-Tranquila.. Solo hazle ver que no te interesa-dijo Luna

-Si, lo sé.. Lo intenté.. Pero me besó..

-Ese idiota con cara de..

-GINNY-dije y me reí

-Es que es un.. Como se atreve?

-Tranquila.. No le respondí, hasta le di una cachetada

-Iré al baño-dijo Ginny

-Yo igual.. Ahorita vengo Nevi..-dijo Luna y besó a Neville en la mejilla y el se puso rojo

Mis amigas salieron

-Por que no le dices, Nev?

-Que cosa? A quien?-dijo Neville nervioso

-Decirle que te gusta..

-A quien?-dijo Neville.. Ay Neville, el despistado Neville..

-A Luna, a quien más..-dije sonriendo-Dile, estoy segura que te va a corresponder

-Hermione-dijo Luna-Alguien te busca en el compartimiento de a lado

-Bueno, los dejo..-dije y me fui a donde me indico mi amiga rubia

Entré al compartimiento y lo vi..

-Mi amor.. ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine por que te extrañaba

-Nadie te puede ver, o te regañarán

-Oh por que siempre tienes que salir con eso de las reglas-dijo Ron sonriendo

-Por que es verdad, te pueden regañar, mi amor.

-Es solo un rato, mientras llegamos a Hogwarts, luego me iré

-Bien-dije y lo abracé-Amo tu aroma.. Huele a pergamino, césped recién podado

-Eso es lo que dijiste hace unos años..

-Si-dije sonrojada

-Era de mí de quien hablabas

-Si, de quien más podría estar hablando, tonto?

-No lo sé, Harry, Krum, Cormac

-Oh por favor, ninguno de esos 3 eran candidatos perfectos para mí, Harry es mi amigo, mi hermano.. Krum, no! Cormac.. agg, no, por favor

-Que bueno, me alegra escuchar eso-dijo sonriendo y me besó

Nos sentamos y puse mi cabeza en su hombro... Y nos quedamos dormidos.. Al llegar a Hogwarts nos separamos.. Pero en la noche sentí que alguien me daba un beso en la frente.. abrí los ojos y vi sus ojos azules..

-Ron.. Te puedes

-Shh-dijo poniéndome un dedo en mis labios-No queremos que tus amigas se despierten, amo verte dormida..

-Quédate aquí-dije

-A sus órdenes, mi reina-sonrió y me abrazó..


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6: All i want it for christmas is you

Diciembre llegó y con este mes llegó la nieve y el frío, y también Navidad.. Una fecha importante en nuestras vidas para celebrarla con nuestros amigos y familares, recuerdo de pequeña poner las galletas y el vaso de leche para Papá Noel, y al despertar ya tenía mis regalos en el árbol.

Estas fechas como es Navidad y Año Nuevo, lamentablemente la voy a

pasar aquí en el colegio, por que nos han dejado mucha tarea de los EXTASIS. Ron esta triste y molesto, pues ambos queríamos pasar la Navidad juntos, pero lamentablemente no se puede.  
-Feliz Navidad, Hermione-dijo Luna  
-Feliz Navidad-sonreí y abracé a la rubia  
-Vas a ir a casa?-me preguntó  
-No, debo terminar los EXTASIS, ya sabes-dije  
-Oh vamos, Mcgonagall esta dejando que todos nos vayamos a casa  
-Pero luego habrá mucho que hacer-dije  
-Vamos, no es pecado que vayas a pasar Navidad con tu familia, además puedes caerle de sorpresa a Ronald  
-Buena idea

Fui a mi cuarto, y le dije a Ginny que no le dijera ni una palabra a Ronald, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Tomé mis cosas y las empaqué, subí al tren rumbo a Londres, esperando ver a mis padres después de meses.. Me aseguré de irme antes que Ginny no quería que Ron me viera hasta en la noche.

Llegue a mi casa, y en la tarde comencé a arreglarme, Harry & Ginny vinieron por mí y mis padres, llegamos a la Madriguera, Ginny entró junto con Harry y mis padres, en eso oí que Harry le gritaba a Ron..

Cuando Ron salió yo sonreí  
-Hermione, yo.. creí que..  
-Sorpresa!-dije sonriendo

Nos abrazamos, extrañaba tanto sentir su aroma a césped recién podado, lo amo tanto..  
-Mi amor, te extrañe-dije  
-Yo también, no sabes cuanto-dijo mientras me miraba-Extrañaba ver tu sonrisa  
-Pues aquí me tienes  
-Aquí te tengo, que bueno que te animaste a venir-dijo mientras me volvía a abrazar  
-Hermione-dijo la señora Weasley-Oh querida, que bueno que te animaste a venir con nosotros  
-Que es Navidad sin la familia..-dije sonriendo  
-Mi niña-dijo la señora Weasley acariciando mi mejilla-Bueno, vamos adentro que hace frío  
-Vamos, Ron-dije sonriendo y tomando su mano

Al entrar vi toda la casa adornada, vi a George platicando animadamente con Angelina, vi a Fleur con un pequeño vientre de embarazo y al pequeño Teddy gateando por todos lados..  
-Hermione, que linda-dijo George  
-Gracias.. Fleur, estas embarazada.. Felicidades  
-Gracias-dijo Fleur  
-Y ya saben que es?  
-Sí, el sanador dice que es un varón.. Pero yo siento que es una nena.. Bill ya le compró toda la colección de jugador de Quidditch  
-Solo digo que será bueno, es de familia..-dijo Bill

Nos sentamos a cenar, me sentí tan cómoda, el estar con mis padres y con Harry y los Weasley, ellos son como mi familia.. Al hacer el brindis hubo un momento de silencio por los caídos, después cenamos y vi que Ron se salió al jardín..  
-Ron-dije-Espera..  
-Crees que Fred este aquí con nosotros?  
-Por supuesto.. Aquel día, aquella noche apareció una nueva estrella en el cielo..-sonreí-La más brillante es Fred que nos mira con su sonrisa traviesa y su mirada pícara  
-Sabes, el fue el primero en saber que yo estaba enamorado de ti.. Bueno el fue el que me presionó a aceptarlo.. Me dijo que no fuera tonto, que me animara a decirte lo que sentía.. Y tuvo que pasar lo que pasó, para que me atreviera  
-Agradezco a Fred, por que te haya hecho ver que tu y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos  
-Lo sé-dijo Ron abrazándome por el hombro-No tengo como agradecerle  
-Claro que sí.. -dije tomando su mano y nos aparecimos en el panteón en Hogwarts  
-Que?  
-Te dejaré solo para que hables con él.. -dije y besé su mejilla

Al pasar unos minutos, sentí que alguien me abrazaba..  
-Me siento mucho mejor-sonrió  
-Vamos  
-Si, vamos muero de hambre

Volvimos a la Madriguera, después de platicar y convivir dieron las 12 de la noche y todos nos dimos abrazos.. Abracé a mis padres, a mi mejor amiga, y claro a mi mejor amigo, a mi novio lo besé y lo abracé.. Abracé con cariño a los padres y hermanos y cuñada de mi novio.

El pequeño Teddy estaba debajo de mí y lo cargué  
-Hola hermoso..-dije sonriendo y le besé la frente  
-Cada día se parece más a ellos-me dijo Ginny  
-Vaya que sí-sonreí-Hola precioso, si eres todo un bebé precioso y Ginny lo tomó en brazos  
-Mamá-dijo Teddy y Ginny no pudo contener las lágrimas  
-Me.. me.. me.. llamó Mamá  
-Mamá-repitió el pequeño  
-Teddy, tu primera palabra  
-A los 8 meses, Wow..-dijo Ginny-Eres muy listo, pequeño

Harry lo tomó en brazos  
-Papá-dijo Teddy viendo a los ojos a Harry  
-Hola campeón-dijo Harry  
-Papá, papá  
-Me llamaste papá-sonrió Harry-Wow

Parece que el pequeño Teddy hizo más mágica la Navidad al regalarnos a todos una sonrisa y sus primeras palabras.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7: It was always you.

Se acerca el fin de año, otro año, nuevo comienzo. Esta fecha la voy a pasar con Ron en la Madriguera, mis padres tienen que ir a una convención de dentistas, así que me quedaré en la Madriguera con mi hermoso novio.

Desde hace unos días, Ron y yo hemos tenido sesión de besos pero jamás hemos llegado a ese paso, estoy apenada, el quiere dar ese paso y yo la verdad no

quiero, temo hacerlo mal y decepcionarlo y ya no quiera ser mi novio. El dice que sabrá esperarme.. Espero y me tenga paciencia, la verdad quiero que mi primera vez sea mágica no estresante.

Llegó el gran día, me vestí con un lindo vestido rojo, y me peine con unos rizos elegantes, pendientes y collar de perlas, me maquillé ligeramente con tal de verme linda, estaba preparando mi bolsa, cuando Ron apareció de las llamas verdes de la chimenea, me acerqué a él y lo besé..  
-Hola mi amor-dije y lo abracé  
-Que linda, te ves..-dijo sonriendo  
-Y tu te ves muy apuesto-dije  
-Nos vamos?  
-Si..  
-Mejor nos aparecemos para que no te ensucies  
-Bien-dije

Nos tomamos de la mano y nos aparecimos.. Entramos a la Madriguera, y saludé a todos..  
-Que linda amiga  
-Gracias  
-Sabes..  
-Que?  
-Recibí una propuesta.. de las Arpías de Holyphead  
-Es genial-dije feliz y la abracé  
-Y muy pronto habrán 2 aurores más-dijo Ginny sonriendo  
-Todavía falta que apruebe la prueba final  
-Lo harás, Ron-dije sonriendo-Ya verás que así será  
-Te agradezco que me eleves el ego, pero yo no lo veo así.. Soy un asco  
-Solo necesitas práctica.. Yo misma te ayudaré  
-Tú no tendrás problema, el ministro te meterá en el departamento que quiera sin ningun problema  
-Y con el ministro que hay ahora  
-Cierto, que bueno que Kingsley ahora es el ministro-dije sonriendo-Es alguien de confianza  
-Y no da problemas-dije

Empezamos a platicar y a convivir entre nosotros, el pequeño Teddy andaba en brazos de todos y gateando hasta casi tirar el árbol de Navidad, por suerte Harry logró cargarlo a tiempo.. Bill esta fascinado con el ser padre y acaricia el vientre de Fleur a cada rato.

Llegó las 12:00 y llegó el nuevo año, todos no abrazamos y reímos.. Otro año juntos.. Abracé a Harry, a Ginny y a todos los Weasley. Hasta el pequeño Teddy se unió a nuestro abrazo, fue muy lindo.. Ron se me acercó y me tomó la mano, me guió hasta afuera de la casa..  
-Que ocurre, Ron? Estas bien?  
-Si, estoy bien.. -dijo Ron y suspiró-Ven, tengo que darte algo  
-Ok-dije..¿Que me dará?

Me tomó la mano y nos aparecimos en una hermosa isla..  
-Dónde estamos?  
-Es una isla mágica.. Llama "Lovely"  
-Wow, es hermosa..-dije sonriendo

Había una hermosa cabaña, entramos y había una mesa con velas y una rica cena..  
-Y esto?  
-Nuestra celebración..  
-Eres tan lindo-dije y lo besé

Cenamos.. En eso una canción lenta comenzó a sonar y nos paramos a bailar..  
-Wow.. ¿Quien iba a decir que Ronald Weasley es tan romántico?  
-Y te gusta que sea así?  
-Claro que sí, aunque no esta de más que seas insensible.. Por que, bueno somos Ron y Hermione y siempre peleamos  
-Buen punto, que sería de nuestra vida sin pelear?  
-Aburrida?  
-Si, yo creo que sí

Nos besamos y nuestro beso fue intenso.. Nos dejamos de besar, y yo lo volví a besar.. Llegamos hasta el cuarto y me recosté en ella y el me fue besando el cuello, en eso la ropa comenzó a estorbar, le desabotoné la camisa y el me ayudó a quitarme la blusa, nos seguimos besando hasta quedar totalmente desnudos, me sentí avergonzada, pero lo amo, tengo que demostrarle que es así..  
-Quieres hacerlo?-me preguntó  
-Si, por favor..-dije y lo besé

Me acarició las piernas y yo lo besaba, el me besaba cada centímetro de mi piel.. Estuvimos así hasta que el entro en mí y sentí una sensación incómoda pero mágica, al fin nos demostrábamos el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.. Soltábamos gemidos, nos besamos una y otra vez.. Al final quedamos cubiertos por la cobija..  
-Te lastimé?-dijo preocupado  
-No, no.. Fue genial  
-Quieres repetirlo?-me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara  
-Cuando quieras-le dije con una sonrisa cómplice

Me quedé dormida, mientras el me acariciaba la mejilla.. Al despertar me topé con sus ojos azules y le sonreí y me dijo:  
-Te amo!

No lo puedo creer, me lo dijo.. WOW!  
-Yo también te amo-dije entre lágrimas  
-No llores, no llores, preciosa..  
-Lloro de emoción, Ron..  
-Eres hermosa-dijo y me besó en la frente  
-Y tu eres tan apuesto  
-Pero eres tan hermosa como una diosa.. En serio..  
-Y tu eres tan apuesto como un dios-sonreí-Será mejor vestirnos antes de dar sospechas..  
-Tienes razón, como siempre-dijo y me besó en la nariz

Nos bañamos y regresamos a la Madriguera donde cierta pareja amiga mía nos pedían explicaciones, Ginny a mí y Harry a Ron.. No me puedo quejar tuve el inicio de año nuevo más hermoso del mundo.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8: Everything to me

El curso esta llegando a su fin, la profesora Mcgonagall que ahora es la directora esta organizando una fiesta de graduación, van invitar a los Wizard Rock, el grupo favorito de todos los magos y brujas..

Fui a Hogsmade a comprar los vestidos, había unos hermosos, ella se compró uno azul y yo uno rojo. Estamos a Mayo, el 2 de Mayo, de hace 1 año fue la Batalla, fue una

lucha dura, pero gracias a Harry y a todos los que participamos junto a los caídos ganamos.. Llegó el 2 de Mayo, y el homenaje a los caídos será en el colegio, me arreglé para acompañar a los Weasley.

Salí a los jardines y lo vi estaba frente a la tumba de su hermano, le tomé la mano.. El me volteo a ver..  
-Crees que este feliz.. Por lo nuestro?-le pregunté  
-Claro, el fue el primero en saber, me descubrió viendo una foto tuya, la del baile de Navidad en cuarto año  
-La conservas?  
-Claro, te veías hermosa-me dijo Ron-No es que no lo seas, es que..  
-Siempre en tono de sorpresa-le dije y me sonrió.-Te amo  
-Y yo a ti-me dijo y me abrazó..

Me arrodille enfrente de la tumba de Fred, y aparecí una corona de flores..  
-Hola-dije a la tumba-Te extrañamos, Fred.. Pero todos acordamos en que eres un héroe..  
-Gracias, Fred-dijo Ron-Gracias por abrirme los ojos-dijo Ron y me besó la mejilla  
-No solamente fue él, fueron Harry, George, Neville  
-Malfoy  
-Malfoy? El te..  
-No!-dijo Ron-Malfoy, esta aquí.. ¿Que hace ese papanatas aquí?  
-Ron, Tonks era familiar de los Malfoy  
-En serio?  
-Si-dije  
-Oh-dijo sorprendido-De todos modos no es bienvenido aquí.. Nadie de esa familia  
-Ronald-dije  
-Es que ellos.. ellos.. Hermione por favor-se excusó Ron  
-Oh vamos, no seas rencoroso  
-Jamás les voy a perdonar lo que te hicieron-dijo tomando mi mano y tocando mi cicatriz-Los odio, casi te pierdo  
-Pero no fue así y dejemos de hablar de eso, ya pasó-dije

Nos fuimos a sentar y la ceremonia comenzó, la señora Weasley comenzó a llorar y su esposo la abrazó.. Ron lloraba en silencio, y yo lo abrazaba, al igual que Harry consolaba a Ginny y Angelina a George que era el que más sufría de los hermanos Weasley.

La ceremonia estaba finalizando cuando:  
-Ay-dijo Fleur

Todos nos volteamos a ver a la rubia  
-Me duele, creo que ya es hora-dijo Fleur tomando su vientre-Bill, ya es hora.. El bebé va a nacer  
-Rayos-dijo Bill-El bebé va a nacer.. -dijo Bill parándose-Que hacemos? El bebé esta por nacer  
-Pues llévala a la enfermería grandísimo idiot..-dijo Ron más bien gritó  
-Ron, se trata de que Bill y Fleur se calmen y no se pongan nerviosos-le dije a Ron  
-Ayúdenme, no se queden ahí-explotó Fleur  
-Vamos-dijo Bill-Ron, ayudame  
-Por que yo?  
-Cuando Hermione este por dar a luz, no nos pidas ayuda-dijo Ginny

Ron y yo nos sonrojamos  
-Bien-dijo Ron y ayudo a que Fleur llegará a la enfermería

Ron dejó a Fleur en una camilla  
-Solo el padre puede estar presente..  
-Yo..-dijo Bill  
-William mas te vale que te quedes aquí-dijo Fleur  
-Tranquila, me quedaré-dijo Bill pálido  
-Suerte-dijo Ron palmeándole el hombro a Bill

Yo le jalé el brazo para salir de la enfermería..  
-Te gustaría?-dijo Ron  
-Que Ron?-dije  
-Ya sabes formar una familia  
-Claro que sí, Ron.. Pero no ahora.. Tenemos 18 años..  
-Buen punto-dijo Ron-No sé que haría con un bebé ahora  
-Lo sé.. Tendremos a tu sobrino para practicar-dije sonriendo  
-Cierto cuando tengamos al nuestro, ya tendré experiencia y paciencia  
-Quieres tener hijos conmigo?-dije emocionada  
-Claro, Hermione.. Quiero tener 7 hijos contigo  
-Estas loco?-dije parándome-7 Hijos?  
-Si!-dijo Ron-Tu no?  
-No, Ron.. No sé como le hizo tu madre pero yo no soy tolerante al dolor  
-Oh vamos, no es tan malo-dijo Ron y en eso se oye un grito de Fleur-Retiro lo dicho  
-Además.. Que haríamos con 7 hijos, si ambos vamos a trabajar..  
-No, tu te quedarás en casa y yo trabajaré  
-Disculpa-dije-Yo también voy a trabajar, quieras o no-dije indignada  
-Disculpen-dijo George-Hola, hey.. Perdón, siento interrumpir su pelea tan emocionante, pero Bill esta ahí  
-Ya nació?-dije emocionada-Vamos, Ron-dije y volví a jalar del brazo de mi novio  
-Bill, habla, hijo-dijo el señor Weasley  
-Es.. es.. es.-dijo Bill-Una niña-dijo sonriendo y se desmayó  
-Oh por Merlin! Soy abuela de una hermosa nieta  
-Felicidades-dije abrazando a los señores Weasley  
-Gracias.. -dijo la señora Weasley  
-Felicidades, mi amor... Ya eres tío  
-Y tu tía-dijo sonriendo  
-No, yo.. Yo todavía no puedo ser llamada tía de la bebé  
-Claro que sí, eres de la familia-dijo Ginny-Vamos

Entramos a la enfermería y madame Pomfrey se encargó de despertar a Bill.. Bill entró a la enfermería y besó a su esposa en los labios.. Para luego admirar a su pequeña hija que dormía en brazos de su madre.  
-Es hermosa, felicidades-dijo Harry sonriendo  
-Gracias..-dijo Bill  
-Como te sientes, querida?  
-Mejor ahora que ya esta aquí.. -dijo Fleur sonriendo  
-Y como se va a llamar?-pregunté emocionada  
-Se iba a llamar Victoria-dijo Bill-Por el día en que nació, pero luego Fleur me sugirió Victoire que es el mismo nombre pero en francés y me gustó aún más-sonrió Bill  
-Es un hermoso nombre, para una hermosa bebé-dijo Ron

Todos regresamos a la Madriguera, por consejo de Madame Pomfrey, Fleur y Victoire se quedarán en la enfermería de Hogwarts hasta el día siguiente por el bien de ambos.

Ron y yo nos sentamos en el jardín..  
-Me encantaría que me hicieras papá, Hermy  
-En serio?-dije sonriendo  
-Claro.. Me encantaría verte con una bebé  
-Una bebé? Quieres una hija?  
-Si.. Una hija para llamarla Hermione, y será brillante y hermosa como su madre  
-Espera en primera no la vamos a llamar así, en segunda, cuanto tiempo llevas pensando en nombres para nuestra hija? Si es que llegamos a tener una hija.. Y en tercera.. ¿Desde cuando quieres tener una hija?  
-No lo sé.. También quiero un niño.. Pero una niña será muy lindo, sería mi princesa, así como Ginny es la princesa de mi papá, tu lo eres de tu papá  
-Bueno, ya pensaremos en eso cuando llegue el momento  
-Si.. -dijo Ron y me besó mi frente-Te amo  
-Y yo a ti-dije y lo besé


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9: You\'re my life

Han pasado 2 años, desde que terminé mis estudios en Hogwarts, estoy muy feliz, vivo en un departamento, Harry y Ginny viven en el Valle de Godric, en la vieja casa de los padres de Harry, la remodelaron y quedó hermosa. Ron vive en un departamento cerca de la Madriguera. Y yo vivo en Londres muggle.

Por fin llegó mi cumpleaños, me levanté y esperaba que Ron o alguien de

mis amigos o familia me felicitaran o se acordaran de que día era. Pero nadie parecía saberlo, me enojé, me metí a bañar, y me preparé el desayuno. En eso llegó Ronald, y me besó la mejilla y me abrazó..  
-Hola-dije cruzada de brazos  
-Por que estas tan molesta?-dijo Ron sin importancia  
-No sabes que día es hoy?  
-Ehmm.. Viernes 23 de Septiembre..  
-Ajá.. Y no te dice nada..  
-No, no recuerdo celebrar nada.. Nuestro aniversario fue hace 1 mes..  
-Si, si.. Lo sé-dije y me senté a desayunar  
-Dime que te molesta-dijo sentándose junto a mí  
-Nada, Ronald  
-Dime  
-Sabes que tengo?-dije molesta-Hoy es mi cumpleaños y nadie lo recordó!-dije molesta y me desaparecí

Me aparecí en un centro comercial, me puse a ver que compraba.. Llegue a la casa, y me puse a limpiar, eso me ayuda a desestresarme.  
-Hermy..-dijo Ginny saliendo de la chimenea  
-Ginevra, hola  
-Wow.. y ahora por que ese humor? Es tu cumpleaños, no tienes por que estar de mal humor-Toma-dijo entregándome un caja dorada-Feliz Cumpleaños, rizos-dijo abrazándome  
-Vaya al menos tu si lo recordaste-dije tomando el obsequio  
-Como olvidar el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga  
-Todos lo olvidaron  
-Oh eso no es cierto, Ya sabes que Ronald es un insensible..  
-Si, pero.. Ni si quiera tuvo el detalle de abrazarme o no sé.. No necesariamente un regalo en material.. Si no ser detallista en mi cumpleaños-dije molesta  
-Lo sé, Harry se disculpa tuvo que ir a una junta  
-Odio a Ronald-dije molesta  
-Tranquila.. Ya sabes como es..  
-No se le olvido cualquier fecha, se le olvido mi cumpleaños, Ginny  
-Lo sé, pero ya vendrá luego y te sacará una sonrisa, así es Ron  
-Lo sé..  
-Ven vamos, a comprar  
-Ya fui  
-Pues vamos de nuevo-dijo Ginny-Anda, acompañame a ver vestidos de novia  
-Vestidos de..?-dije extrañada y me mostró su anillo-Oh por dios .. Felicidades-dije abrazando a mi amiga.  
-Gracias-dijo respondiéndome el abrazo-Ven  
-Bueno, vamos-dije

Después de acompañar a Ginny, ella se fue a ver a Teddy y yo me quedé a descansar, estaba leyendo un libro, Historia de Hogwarts para ser exacta cuando oí que alguien tocaba el timbre.. Me levanté, abrí la puerta y me quedé extrañada, pues no había nadie..  
-Hola? Hola?-dije-Hola?-dije una vez más.. Nada. Miré hacia ambos lados y luego para abajo. Y vi un ramo de rosas rojas. Las tomé y las olí.. Adoro el aroma a rosas, vi la tarjeta..  
-"Feliz cumpleaños, te amo, preciosa.. Siento no haber recordado tu cumpleaños, soy un idiota, me perdonas? No olvides que soy un tonto, mi amor.."-leí. Suspiré

En eso se aparece frente a mis ojos, con sus ojos azules tan hermosos como siempre, su cabello rojo como el fuego. Se acercó para darme un beso pero lo esquive.  
-Hermione-me dijo  
-Ronald  
-Hermione  
-Ronald-dije  
-Me perdonas?

Me giré para darle la espalda..  
-Si?-dijo en mi oído.. -Soy un tonto, lo sé.. Puedo invitarte a cenar?  
-No lo sé-me hice del rogar  
-Te amo, mi amor..-me dijo, me voltee para verlo a los ojos-Vamos a cenar, hoy a las 8.. te parece?  
-Bien..-dije-No me puedo enojar contigo..

Se fue y poco después ya estaba lista y Ron fue por mí... Llegamos a una playa, bajo una palapa muy hermosa, había una mesa arreglada, nos sentamos, y empezamos a platicar, después de un rato Ron comenzó a cantar:  
Tengo la cabeza en la luna,  
tengo lo que siempre soñé,  
tengo una inmensa fortuna,  
desde que te encontré.

Tengo mi futuro en las manos,  
tengo el corazón a tus pies,  
tengo lo que tanto esperaba,  
desde que te encontré.

Yo nací para ti,  
por eso es que hoy,  
te vine a pedir...

Cásate conmigo Amor  
caminemos de la mano,  
cásate conmigo hoy,  
quiero estar, siempre a tu lado.

Eres el Amor de mi vida,  
Cásate conmigo.

Viviremos enamorados,  
una eterna luna de miel,  
somos la pareja perfecta,  
mañana seremos tres.

Yo, nací para ti,  
por eso es que hoy,  
te vine a pedir.

Cásate conmigo Amor  
caminemos de la mano,  
cásate conmigo hoy,  
quiero estar, siempre a tu lado.

Eres el Amor de mi vida,  
Eres el Amor de mi vida,  
Cásate conmigo...

Cuando terminó de cantar, se arrodilló frente a mí.. Y me tomó la mano..  
-Jamás olvidaría tu cumpleaños, mi amor-me dijo con una sonrisa-Hermione Jean Granger prometo serte fiel, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que este insensible corazón deje de latir.. ¿Quieres convertirte en mi esposa?-dijo y me mostró un anillo

Oh por dios, por fin esa frase salió de sus labios, la pregunta que tanto esperaba.. Por fin, por fin..  
-Si, mi amor.. Claro que sí-dije y lo besé-Si, si quiero

Ron sonrió y me puso el anillo en mi dedo..  
-Gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa-dijo con una sonrisa y me besó  
-Gracias a ti por pedírmelo..-dije y lo besé-Te amo Ronald Weasley  
-Te amo futura señora Weasley-dijo con una sonrisa.

Me besó.. Y bailamos y disfrutamos de la velada..


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10: You & Me  
Aún no puedo creer que Ron me propusiera matrimonio, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, creí que eso estaba muy lejos, es mi sueño desde adolescente, y por fin se hará realidad. Tenemos pensando en casarnos en unos 4 meses, por que Ron esta muy atareado con el trabajo y yo también. Hoy vamos a ir a anunciar nuestro compromiso en casa de mis padres y de los padres de Ron, estoy

nerviosa no sé como lo tomará mi padre, el siempre ha sido celoso, no sé pero siempre se portó diferente con Harry que con Ron, con Ron siempre fue una mirada asesina, y eso es lo que hace que Ron se ponga nervioso hasta desmayarse..

La Boda de Harry y Ginny, es en unas semanas, yo seré la madrina y Ron el padrino, ambos estamos felices, Ron y los Weasley junto con todos los amigos de Harry y Ron le harán una despedida de soltero a mi amigo ojiverde. Espero y cuando se la hagan a Ronald no tenga mujeres semidesnudas, por que si me enteró que se acostó con una de ellas, me enojaré bastante con él.

La hermosa Victoire ya tiene 2 años y el pequeño y travieso Teddy tiene 3 años, ambos son tan tiernos e inocentes, siempre llenándonos de sonrisas, y el próximo Weasley en camino es el de Fleur y Bill, si.. Ambos están esperando su segundo hijo, y están muy felices, bueno todos..

Me bañé y me alisté para ir a casa de mis padres a anunciar mi compromiso con Ronald. Ron llegó y nos aparecimos en casa de mis padres, Ron estaba nervioso, tomé su mano y le sonreí..  
-Tranquilo, Ron.. No pasará nada

El asintió nervioso y oí como tragó saliva..  
-Y si tu padre me asesina  
-No permitiré eso  
-Si tu padre pudiera matar a la gente con la mirada.. Ya estuviera muerto  
-Ronald, no digas eso  
-Acéptalo, tu padre me odia  
-No, no es verdad  
-No cree que sea un buen candidato para ti, y es la verdad.. Hasta mi tía Muriel esta en desacuerdo con nuestra relación  
-Lo sé, ella me lo dijo  
-Cuándo?  
-En la Boda de George y Angelina..  
-Oh.. -dijo Ron

En eso abrieron la puerta...  
-Mamá..-dije abrazándola  
-Hija, que alegría verlos, Ronald.. Que tal! Pasen

Entré junto con Ron y nos sentamos en la sala..  
-Tu padre viene en unos momentos.. Esta arreglando unos asuntos de trabajo  
-Como has estado madre?  
-Bien, cariño.. Ya sabes.. Tu padre y yo discutimos, lo normal.. Por eso cuando supe que tu y Ronald discutían mucho, no dude en que quedarían juntos, es como de.. familia elegir a personas así-dijo mi madre

En eso baja mi padre:  
-Hola preciosa-dijo mi padre y me levanté para abrazarlo.. Nos abrazamos y me dio un beso en la frente..  
-Papá, como te has sentido?-dije... Mi padre padece del corazón, y me angustia que se ponga malo.  
-Bien, bien.. -dijo mi padre  
-Si, lo he cuidado bien..  
-No lo dudo, mamá  
-Tu madre es la mejor enfermera..-dijo mi padre-Bueno, Hermione.. Por teléfono nos dijiste que su visita tenía un motivo especial. Y bien.. Cuál es?  
-Bueno, Ron y yo..  
-Estas embarazada!-dijo mi madre sonriendo  
-No!-dije rápidamente antes de que Ron me viera con ese brillo en los ojos y mi padre me mirara con "No me siento bien ahora para ser abuelo"-No, no.. Por ahora nada de hijos, mamá  
-Oh.. Bueno, ya vendrán  
-Sí en su momento, bien.. Bueno a lo que me refiero es que bueno yo.. Ron y yo hemos decidido..  
-Señor.. Quiero pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio-dijo Ron por fin  
-Que?-dijo mi padre-Casarse?  
-Si, papá.. Ron y yo nos amamos, y estamos decididos a casarnos  
-En cuánto tiempo? Cuándo te di permiso para casarte y..  
-Hugo Granger-dijo mi madre..-No empieces  
-Pero mujer, Hermione es una niña  
-No, ya no es-dijo mi madre-Felicidades, chicos.. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes..  
-Gracias mamá-dije sonriendo pero vi a mi papá ir hacia el jardín..  
-Voy a verlo-dije

Fui hacia el jardín, y vi a mi papá observar mi casa del árbol y mis columpios..  
-Papá-dije mientras me acercaba a él  
-Princesa..-dijo y me abrazo..-Temí que este día llegara.. Y llegó.. No pude evitarlo  
-Lo sé, papá.. Papá te quiero mucho, eso nadie lo cambiará-dije mientras lo abrazaba fuerte  
-Recuerdas cuando aquí hiciste tu primera demostración de magia?  
-Por supuesto, papá.. Tenía aproximadamente 3 años..-sonreí al recordarlo..-Las macetas de mamá volaron en mil pedazos  
-Si.. Ay princesa.. Te deseo lo mejor.. El te hace feliz, cierto?  
-Si.. Mucho papá-dije poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho.. -Lo amo.. Lo amo demasiado  
-Se nota.. Y el te ama, lo veo en sus ojos..  
-El me ha salvado de muchas formas..  
-Lo sé.. El siempre peleó contigo  
-Igual que tú y mamá..-sonreí  
-Buen punto, otra cosa que tienes en común con tu madre..  
-Te quiero papi-dije como una vez se lo dije de pequeña.. Cuando me llevó a mi primera clase de ballet

Regrese a la casa con mis padres..  
-Hay que celebrar-dijo mi padre por fin..  
-Sin duda hay algo que celebrar-dijo mi madre  
-Por el futuro matrimonio Weasley-dije  
-Salud-brindamos todos


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11: Welcome to the club!  
Después de todo, mis padres están felices con que me case con Ronald, eso esperaba, todo salió como esperaba, mi madre esta ansiosa, mi padre y Ron se reúnen para que mi padre conozca a su futuro yerno y viceversa. Estoy muy feliz, ahora solo falta la familia de él que no creo que de problemas, pues los padres de Ron me quieren y me tratan como una hija más y los herma

nos de Ron no se quedan atrás siempre me han tratado como un miembro más de su club, pero ahora si voy a participar en él.

Ron fue por mí, y llegamos a la Madriguera, ahí estaban todos los Weasley y claro Harry y Ginny que se casaran en unos días, yo seré la madrina y Ron el padrino, ambos estamos muy felices con que Harry y Ginny se casen, y nosotros no podemos esperar más para casarnos.  
-Querida, como has estado?  
-Bien, señora Weasley y usted?  
-Bien, oh por favor, no me llames así, dime Molly  
-Yo-dije apenada  
-Eres de la familia querida, aunque ya ansió con que mi Ron te proponga matrimonio, serás mi nuera favorita

Sonreí..  
-Bueno, la comida ya esta..-comenzó la señora Weasley y todo mundo se levantó y se sentó a almorzar-En la mesa-terminó-Si, era de suponerse..

Me senté junto con Ron, esperamos unos momentos para anunciar nuestro compromiso.. Poco después de almorzar, Ron se levantó y yo lo imité..  
-Familia, tenemos algo que decirles.. Hermione y yo.. Hermione aceptó casarse conmigo

Todos se levantaron a felicitarnos, Harry fue el primero en felicitarnos..  
-Ya era hora-dijo Harry sonriendo-En serio, me alegran que se casen...  
-Si, gracias, Harry  
-Hermione, por fin vas a ser una Weasley  
-Si.. Bueno era obvio, Ronnie siempre dio sospechas de que estaba loco por ti-dijo George  
-Cierto, George-dijo Bill-Recuerdo que Ron me mandó una lechuza describiéndome a una tal Hermione.. Y en toda la carta se la pasaba hablando de ella  
-Es cierto.. Yo con tal solo leer el principio de la carta, lo supuse-dijo la señora Weasley  
-Mamá-dijo Ron sonrojado  
-Oh Ronnie.. Acéptalo, no tienes por que ponerte rojo-dijo George-Admite que te gustó desde el primer instante  
-Bueno, no lo tengo por que decir, ella ya lo sabe-dijo Ron,me miró y me regalo una sonrisa  
-Ay amiga, por fin seremos cuñadas-dijo Ginny abrazándome  
-Si.. Nerviosa por tu boda?  
-No, estoy más ansiosa  
-Recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a ver la ropa que te..-dije y Ginny me tapo la boca con sus manos-Hey-dije cuando quite su mano de mi boca  
-No tienes por que revelar eso, amiga-dijo Ginny sonrojada  
-Bien-dije  
-Ron, dile adiós a todo lo que ves, mujeres, cerveza, reuniones con amigos-dijo George  
-Por que?-dijo Ron  
-Por que una vez casado, todo eso se va a la..-dijo George pero no terminó por que Angelina le dio un golpe en la nuca  
-George-lo regañó la señora Weasley-Que emoción, mi Ronald se casa.. Oh por fin, y con Minnie-dijo abrazándonos.. -Sabía que este día llegaría, lo sabía.. Mi instinto femenino y de madre me lo decía  
-Mamá exageras-dijo Ron  
-No, todo mundo lo sabía, de seguro hasta el mismo Dumbludore lo debió haber sabido..-dijo Harry sonriendo  
-Ustedes eran los únicos necios-dijo Ginny sonriendo  
-Bueno, ya.. Dejen a los chicos en paz, y brindemos..  
-Esperen hay otra cosa que celebrar..-dijo George  
-Que pasa?-dijo Ron  
-Mi hermosa esposa, me anunció el día de ayer que me va a hacer papá-dijo sonriendo-Voy a ser padre!  
-Oh por Merlin! Voy a ser abuela-dijo la señora Weasley feliz  
-Pues doble brindis  
-Triple, Fleur esta embarazada-dijo Bill sonriendo  
-Bueno ustedes se ponen de acuerdo o que?-dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo-Pues triple brindis

Todos brindamos por nuestro matrimonio y por los dos Weasley que venían en camino..


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12: i Will Love You All My Life

Para mi boda falta 3 meses, fijamos la boda para que sea 14 de Febrero, apartamos la iglesia en donde se casaron mis padres y la recepción será en la Madriguera, por que ahí han sido todas las bodas de los hermanos de Ron, he invitado a mis padres, obviamente, y pues los demás de mi familia no saben del mundo mágico y cuando le conté a mis abuelos me tomaron co

mo loca y no me han vuelto a hablar.

En este tiempo que he estado trabajando en el ministerio he estado muy ocupada, he llegado tarde a la casa, donde Ron esta bien dormido, la cocina es un desastre, no, mi estrés esta a todo lo que da.

Estoy en el departamento, en el estudio, buscando información acerca del último ataque, se dice que hay un nuevo señor tenebroso, y por lo tanto tengo que ver la manera de como vencerlo, informarme acerca de los ataques y las desapariciones que se han dado..  
-Mi amor-dijo Ron-Que tanto haces?-me preguntó  
-Trabajando, eso es lo que hago-dije mientras buscaba mis libros.. y empezaba a escribir en un pergamino  
-Deberías ir a dormir, has estado toda la mañana y la tarde trabajando  
-No, Ron.. Esto debe estar para el fin de semana  
-No se por que ese señor te pone tanto trabajo, y solo te lo pone a ti, voy a hablar con él-dijo Ron  
-No, Ron.. No te metas en problemas  
-Pero esta en riesgo tu salud  
-Estoy bien  
-Dime, has comido  
-Quieres dejar de pensar en comida?  
-Te he hecho una pregunta.. Has comido?  
-No-dije-No he tenido tiempo  
-Hermione, te vas a venir a cenar conmigo  
-No, Ron.. No tengo tiempo  
-Por favor, tienes que comer  
-No, Ron.. No tengo hambre  
-Me preocupas..  
-Come tú, anda.. Ve a dormir, yo ahorita te alcanzo  
-Segura, que no quieres que te haga algo de cenar?  
-Si, cariño.. Estoy bien

Ron asintió y me besó la frente y se fue a la cocina, su lugar favorito en toda la casa. Dieron la 1 de la mañana y yo seguía buscando respuestas pero no encontraba ninguna, llegó el momento en que me dolía mucho el estómago y la cabeza, tenía muchas náuseas, me tomé un té de manzanilla pero me dio mucho asco, y me fui al baño a vomitar..

Ron escuchó ruido y se levantó, abrió la puerta del baño y me vio..  
-Hermione-dijo preocupado-Hermione..  
-Ron-dije apenas y podía hablar, me sentía muy mal  
-Hermione, que tienes? Estas bien? Estas muy pálida...  
-No, estoy bien, déjame  
-Hermione, ven.. Te voy a llevar a la cama-dijo Ron y me cargó

Me recostó en la cama.. Me tocó la frente..  
-Estas hirviendo, no irás a trabajar  
-Que? No, no. Ya me siento mejor..  
-No, no y no-me dijo Ron viendome a los ojos-Tu te quedarás aquí..  
-No Ron, tengo que seguir trabajando  
-No Hermione, estas enferma.. Voy a hablar al ministerio, que no iremos  
-Iremos? No, no.. Tu tienes que ir.. tienes que presentarte a trabajar, yo iré al doctor  
-Ni de chiste, llamaré a Audrey para que te cheque  
-Pero si estoy bien-dije  
-No seas necia, Hermione-me dijo Ron  
-No soy necia, tu no seas terco y déjame ir a trabajar  
-No, voy por Audrey.

Ron regresó poco después con Audrey, me checo, me bajó la temperatura, me puse la pijama y me recetó unas pociones..  
-Tuviste una recaída.. Has estado estresada?  
-No-mentí  
-Si-dijo Ron-Ese jefe de Hermione, le pone mucho trabajo, a pesar de que tiene muchos más aurores en ese departamento  
-El señor Jurks es muy estricto y exigente y si no voy a trabajar, me despedirá o me rebajará el sueldo  
-Y eso que.. -dijo Ron-Estas enferma, y te vas a quedar aquí  
-Ron tiene razón, te vas a quedar en cama por lo menos 3 días  
-3 días?-dije alarmada  
-Si, tienes que mejorar tu estado de salud.. Estas muy pálida.. y tienes que comer, bajaste mucho de peso..-me dijo Audrey  
-Bien-dije cruzada de brazos

Ron sonrió, acompañó a Audrey a la puerta, y yo me quedé en la cama, en eso llega Ron y se sentó junto a mí, me abrazó y yo puse mi cabeza en el pecho, y me besó la frente..  
-Yo seré tu doctor  
-Doctor corazón, tengo frió  
-Pues acércate.. Mejor para mí, así te tengo más cerca..  
-Gracias, Ron  
-Por que?  
-Por cuidarme  
-Oh por favor.. Soy tu novio, tengo que hacerlo-sonrió tiernamente.. -Además, tu harías lo mismo, me quiero enfermar, para tener a la mejor doctora..  
-No digas eso.. No te quiero ver en cama, es aburrido ser la enferma, pero lo bueno de estar así, es que tengo al mejor doctor  
-Si, y sabes de que llegó la hora  
-De que?-sonreí..  
-Llegó la hora de..-dijo Ron  
-De..-dije.. Que trama?  
-Tu medicina-dijo Ron sonriendo  
-Ron-dije y el se empezó a reír-Y todavía te ríes de mí?  
-Lo siento-se disculpó haciendo ojitos-Tómate la medicina  
-Sabe feo-dije haciendo pucheros  
-Anda, tómate la medicina..  
-Bien-dije y me tomé la poción  
-Algo más?-dijo Ron  
-Si.. Un beso...  
-A sus órdenes-dijo y me besó..

Me quedé dormida, por que la poción me relajó y me dormí.. Al despertar no vi a nadie y me fui a la sala a prepararme un café y vi a Ron dormido en el sofá cubierto con una cobija y Crooshanks haciéndole compañía..  
-Mis queridos pelirrojos-dije sonriendo, acaricié a mi gatito y el cabello de mi novio y lo besé en la frente, Crooshanks se puso celoso y se acurrucó a mí maullando..-Hey bonito, tranquilo-le dije a mi mascota-No te pongas celoso de tu papá

En eso Ron se despierta.. Y me sonríe..  
-Hola bella durmiente  
-Hola mi amor  
-Ya te sientes mejor?  
-Si, ya estoy mejor  
-Quieres algo de comer?  
-Es que no puedes dejar de pensar en comida  
-Si, en ti  
-Ay Ron-dije y lo besé y en eso Crooshanks se me acurruca..  
-Tu tonto gato se pone celoso de mí-me dijo Ron  
-No es un tonto gato y para tu información, estaba dormido contigo  
-En serio?  
-Si, creo que te quiso agradecer que estabas cuidándome  
-Fue un honor-dijo Ron y me besó.. Crooshanks se acurrucó en Ron y le ronroneó-Que le pasa?  
-Te esta agradeciendo  
-Creo que ya le agrado, es un milagro!-dijo Ron y reí  
-Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?  
-No.. Yo lo haré.. -dijo  
-No estoy inválida, Ronald  
-Pero estas enferma, es más, deberías estar recostada, a la cama  
-Pero-dije  
-Ep  
-Pero  
-Ep-dijo  
-Bien-dije cruzada de brazos y recosté en el sofá y me cubrí con la cobija que tenía su esencia


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13: Can I have this dance?  
Ya estoy mejor para beneficio de todos pues Ron me trataba como niña, me desesperaba, me hacía comer una dieta especial y tomar medicinas, me trataba como si fuera una niña y muchas veces peleamos, pero ya estoy mejor y regresé a trabajar..

Hoy es el día de de mis mejores amigos, el día en que van a unir sus vidas, estoy muy feliz por ambos, se merecen ser felices,

en especial Harry que después de mucho sufrimiento, al fin encontró a alguien a quien amar y formar una familia. Me puse mi vestido, me peiné, y me maquille para ir a la boda, poco después llegó Ron y nos aparecimos en la Iglesia, la misma donde los padres de mi amigo se casaron..

Ginny se veía tan linda, con su hermoso vestido de bodas, y su sonrisa única, parecía nerviosa, claro, es su boda, es normal, estoy segura que el día de mi boda voy a estar más nerviosa que mi amiga puesto que ella es más segura de sí misma.  
-Hermione, al fin llegas.. -dijo Ginny  
-Lo siento, me retrasé por que no encontraba mi bolso-dije sonriendo  
-Bueno no importa.. Como me veo?-dijo mi amiga  
-Hermosa-dije sonriendo  
-Tu crees?  
-Claro, eres toda una diosa-dije sonriendo  
-En serio me veo tan linda, Ron?  
-Claro, Gin-dijo Ron-Hermosa como un ángel-alabó Ron  
-Gracias.. Estoy nerviosa-confesó mi amiga  
-Es normal, pelirroja-dije sonriendo-Tranquila, es tu boda, debes sentirte dichosa  
-Cierto.. Me voy a casar con el mejor hombre del mundo-dijo Ginny sonriendo-Y la boda de ustedes no falta mucho..  
-No, falta poco  
-Que emoción..!-dijo Ginny

Llegó la hora de la ceremonia, Ginny entró junto con el señor Weasley, llegó hasta Harry, se tomaron de la mano, llegó el momento de los anillos, Ron y yo caminamos hasta los futuros esposos y les entregamos los anillos, yo les guiñé el ojo y sonreí.

La ceremonia terminó y nos fuimos a la Madriguera, marido y mujer bailaron el vals, y poco después Ron y yo también estábamos bailando.. Nos divertimos y llego la hora del brindis, Ron tomó el micrófono..  
-Bueno, sí.. Probando, probando.. Bueno, solo puedo decir Harry, amigo.. Te deseo mucha suerte con mi hermanita, en serio, hablo en serio, tiene un carácter que..-dijo Ron pero lo golpee en el codo.. -Y Ginny, te quiero, me alegro que hayas elegido a Harry para casarte, en serio.. No habría aceptado a ningún otro..-sonrió Ron-Les deseo que sean felices..-dijo y me pasó el micrófono  
-Bueno, creo que Ron ya dijo parte del discurso, bueno de mi parte, les deseo mucha felicidad, amor, Harry eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve, y se que tu sientes lo mismo, Ginny eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, gracias por brindarme su amistad y su paciencia, los quiero y espero y disfruten de esta nueva etapa en sus vidas-dije y sonreí, Ginny se me acercó con lágrimas en los ojos  
-Gracias, Hermione..-dijo Ginny  
-No agradezcas, lo que dije es verdad-sonreí  
-Hermione, gracias-dijo Harry  
-No Harry, es la verdad-sonreí-Felicidades

Los tres nos abrazamos y por fin cada uno de los Weasley y los amigos de los novios fueron dando sus palabras de felicitación. Poco después estábamos disfrutando de una rica cena.. Cuando en eso..  
-George-dijo Angelina  
-Espera Angie, estoy contando un chiste buenísimo  
-El chiste puede esperar  
-No, no..  
-Claro que sí, Weasley  
-Que no Johnson  
-Puede esperar por que estoy apunto de dar a luz  
-Que?-dijo George alarmado-Ahora? Ahora!  
-Si, ahora, ahora-repitió Angelina

Todos nos empezamos a mover, y llegamos a San Mungo.. George y Angelina entraron a la sala de partos, y nosotros nos quedamos en la sala de espera.. Pasaron horas, horas y horas, hasta que por fin George salió con una sonrisa y cargando a un bebé recién nacido, todos nos levantamos y nos acercamos a George..  
-Hijo.. Que pasó? Por que tardaron tanto?-dijo la señora Weasley  
-Por que al parecer tu nieto no quería nacer-dijo George sonriendo-Mamá, papá.. Les presentó a Fred-sonrió entre lágrimas  
-Es precioso-dijo la señora Weasley entre lágrimas-Felicidades, cariño  
-Gracias, mamá-sonrió George  
-Wow, tenemos un nieto, un nieto, Arthur-dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo  
-Y es todo un Weasley, y le queda bien el nombre, le dio trabajo a Angelina  
-Sin duda es todo un Freddie, cierto pequeño?-dijo la señora Weasley al bebé  
-Será mejor que entré..-dijo George  
-Felicidades-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo  
-Gracias-dijo George

Llegué al departamento junto con Ron y me recosté en la cama..  
-Vaya día.. no crees?-dijo Ron  
-Sí, boda y nacimiento.. Wow  
-Ojalá y nada intervenga en nuestro día  
-Si, eso espero-dije sonriendo y el se acercó y me besó  
-Te amo, Minnie..-dijo  
-Y yo a ti, Ronnie-dije y lo besé


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 14: The best day of our lives

El esperado día llegó, estoy tan nerviosa, nunca he estado tan nerviosa, no que yo recuerde, pues hoy es el día de mi boda, jamás imaginé llegar a ser la esposa de Ron, bueno si, pero no a los 11 años, a esa edad pensaba que Ron era un tonto inmaduro, pero luego al crecer me di cuenta de lo lindo y divertido que podía ser, siempre haciéndome enojar, reír y llorar

, pero eso fue lo que me enamoró de él, aparte de que tiene los ojos azules más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, su cabello rojo tan lindo y único, y sus pecas que se encienden cuando se enoja o cuando se sonroja..  
. -vestidode Hermione

img/img_reportajes/1628_1243615989_ -trajede Ron

Mi vestido es estilo sacado de cuento de hadas, quise lucir como una princesa, mi cabello esta peinado con unos hermosos rulos, claro bien peinados.. Y usó una tiara en la cabeza, y mi maquillaje es ligero, pero con un toque angelical, la encargada de todo eso, es mi mejor amiga Ginny, a ella le encanta todo eso, esta fascinada, muy pronto será la hora de ir a la Iglesia, estoy nerviosa y ansiosa.  
-Hija.. Estas lista?-dijo mi madre entrando a la habitación  
-Si, mamá..  
-Nerviosa?  
-Ansiosa, nerviosa..-dije y mi madre sonrió  
-Es normal, mi amor-dijo acomodándome mis rizos  
-Es que y si él no quiere.. Y si cambia de opinión  
-No empieces con eso otra vez, Hermione-dijo Ginny-Ron puede ser insensible, pero jamás te haría daño.  
-Es que.. El puede irse con alguien mejor-dije  
-Oh..como quien? Lavender?  
-Pues..-dije  
-Oh, ella esta muy lejos de estar en donde tú estas ahora.. Ronald, jamás la elegiría para estar con el.. Jamás..  
-Pero puede escoger a otra mujer, no sé.. Hay mujeres muy bonitas en el ministerio  
-Si, como tú, muchos quieren estar contigo-dijo Ginny  
-Eso es mentira  
-Piensa lo que quieras, pero Ron te ama.. Tu lo amas.. He esperado este día por mucho tiempo, más que tú o Ronald juntos  
-Por que lo dices?  
-Por que me harte que pelearan por cosas absurdas-dijo Ginny-Hasta la fecha lo hacen  
-Bueno, es hora de irnos, querida-dijo mi madre  
-Princesa, estas preciosa-dijo mi padre  
-Tu luces muy bien, papá-dije sonriendo  
-Te ves como princesa-dijo mi padre  
-Esa era la idea, papá-dije riendo  
. /_mp2pDTRKNso/S_StBFrLqEI/AAAAAAAAKeQ/-SJlE84bECo/s400/rulos+novias2-peinadode Hermione.

Llegamos a la Iglesia, esperamos la señal.. En eso sentí a alguien abrazarme..  
-Harry llegaste-dije sonriendo  
-Como me iba a perder la boda de mi hermanita-dijo sonriendo  
-Creí que la misión iba a durar más  
-Nah, fue rápido-dijo Harry  
-Ay que alivio  
-Nerviosa?  
-Algo  
-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien..

Asentí y nos abrazamos..  
-Deséame suerte, Harry  
-Suerte, Mione-dijo Harry sonriendo  
-Bueno ya, Harry debes ir para allá indicó Ginny  
-Oh ya voy.. -dijo Harry y me besó en la frente

Harry es mi mejor amigo, y muchos pensaron que yo iba a querer estar a su lado, eso jamás hubiera pasado, el es mi hermano, si, somos muy unidos, pero me preocupo por él, por que el sufrió mucho de pequeño y necesitaba de la calides de una familia, y los Weasley y yo hemos tratado de que se sienta en casa.. Además jamás le haría daño a Ginny y sé que el jamás hubiera traicionado a Ron..  
-Lista pequeña?-dijo mi padre ofreciéndome su brazo  
-Lista-dije sonriendo  
-Vamos

Se abrieron las puertas de la Iglesia, y entré junto a mi padre, y lo vi, se veía tan guapo, le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa, se veía nerviosa, quise disimular mis nervios, llegué junto a él mi padre nos junto las manos y me besó la frente..  
-Cuídala, es mi mayor tesoro-le dijo mi padre a Ron  
-No se preocupe señor.. la cuidaré con mi vida

El asintió.. Y se fue a sentar, la ceremonia comenzó, el sacerdote empezó a hablar. El me miraba con esos ojos azules, yo no podía dejar de sonreír, y el tampoco..  
-Los anillos

Harry y Ginny se acercaron y nos entregaron los anillos..  
-Yo Ron Weasley te aceptó a ti Hermione como mi esposa para amarte, respetarte, cuidarte y serte fiel todos los días de mi vida, prometo estar contigo en las buenas, en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, te quiero, te amo, eres mi vida, siempre va a ser así, pues es que sin ti soy un desastre con patas..-dijo Ron y yo le sonreí y me puso el anillo  
-Yo Hermione Granger te aceptó a ti Ronald como mi esposo para amarte, respetarte, cuidarte, serte fiel, prometo siempre estar contigo, y jamás fallarte, te quiero, te amo y siempre será así.. Pues que sería de esta sabelotodo sin el sarcástico y divertido pelirrojo de mi corazón-dije y le puse el anillo  
-Hermione Jean Granger aceptas a Ronald Billius Weasley como tu esposo para serle fiel, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo el sacerdote  
-Acepto-dije sin dudar y lo miré a los ojos para ver si el pensaba lo mismo.. Al ver lo que intentaba averiguar me sonrió como el lo sabe hacer  
-Y tu Ronald Billius Weasley aceptas a Hermione Jean Granger como tu esposa para serle fiel en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo el sacerdote  
-Acepto  
-Por el poder que me otorga la Iglesia y el todopoderoso, yo los declaro marido y mujer..-dijo el sacerdote  
-QUE ESPERAS, RONNIE!?-Gritó George-Bésala-gritó

Yo reí.. El me miró y me besó.. Yo le respondí el beso.. Todos aplaudieron y chiflaron.. Nos separamos y nos sonreímos..  
-Hasta ya no respirar-dijo Ron  
-Yo te voy amar-le contesté sonriendo

Llegamos a la Madriguera, y ahí estaba adornado bien bonito, los invitados estaban sentados, esperando que entráramos los novios. Cuando entramos todos nos aplaudieron y al entrar a la carpa cayeron pétalos de rosa roja y azul. Harry y Ginny nos recibieron con un abrazo..

Nos sentamos en la mesa de los novios, disfrutamos de la compañía de nuestros amigos y familiares, Teddy y Victoire corrían por todos lados, en eso el señor Weasley se levantó y dijo:  
-Es hora del vals de marido y mujer.

Ron se levantó y me ofreció su mano.  
-Me permite esta pieza, hermosa princesa?  
-Será un placer, amable príncipe, mejor dicho, mi rey.. -sonreí

Nos acercamos al centro de la pista..

Navegando en tu mar  
explorando tus ojos negros  
me sumerjo en tu aliento  
aceleras mi respirar

pierdo fuerza de gravedad(2)  
poco a poco empiezo a volar(2)  
lentamente pruebo el cielo

dibujando en tu piel  
las estrellas del firmamento  
deleitando mi ser  
haciendo eterno este momento

pierdo fuerza de gravedad (2)  
poco a poco empiezo volar (2)  
lentamente pruevo el cielo

eres magia y deseo  
un plaser celestial  
que pecado seria  
nuestro amor ocultar

Navegando en tu mar  
es la brisa tu dulce aliento  
se que no ay nada igual  
que perderme en tus ojos negros(n/a: se que Ron tiene los ojos azules, pero me encanta esta canción)

Pierdo fuerza de gravedad (2)  
poco a poco empiezo volar (2)  
lentamente pruebo el cielo

Eres magia y deseo  
un plaser celestial  
que pecado seria  
nuestro amor ocultar

Eres magia y deseo  
un placer celestial  
que pecado seria  
nuestro amor ocultar

Terminamos de bailar y nos besamos.. El me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.. No puedo dejar de verlo, Ron aún no me ha dicho, donde será la Luna de Miel, dice que quiere que sea una sorpresa, yo siempre he querido ir a Roma, a Milán, a las Bahamas, a Río de Janeiro.. Nos iremos un día después de nuestra boda, a las 10 de la mañana.  
-Bueno, ahora.. Que los padrinos digan unas palabras-dijo Ron

Ginny tomó el micrófono..  
-Bueno que puedo decir, Hermione eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana.. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo, al igual que a ti, Ron, eres mi hermano, no lo digo con frecuencia, pero te quiero y mucho, agradezco al cielo, que al fin se hayan decidido a casarse en serio.. Al fin, bravo.. -dijo Ginny sonriendo-Espero y pronto me den un ahijadito  
-No, no.. El primer hijo de Ronnie y Hermione será mi ahijado-dijo George  
-No, será mi ahijado.. -dijo Bill  
-No, yo!-dijo George  
-Basta-dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo  
-Harry, quieres decir algo?-dije  
-Si, claro-dijo mi amigo-Bueno, parte de todo lo ha dicho mi hemosa esposa.. Pero bueno, lo repetiré a mis palabras-sonrió el azabache-Ron, Minnie.. Felicidades, sé que ya lo saben, son mis mejores amigos, les deseo mucha suerte, Ron, ahora sí.. Bienvenido al mundo del matrimonio, cuida mucho a Hermione que es mi hermana, y como lo dijo mi esposa, estoy feliz de que se hayan decidido a casarse, de verdad-sonrió Harry-Les deseo que sean muy felices, yo sé que se quieren y se aman, lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos y en sus peleas absurdas-Ahora sí, por los novios-dijo levantando la copa de vino  
-Que vivan los novios-gritaron Ginny y Luna al mismo tiempo  
-Que vivan!-respondieron todos..


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 15: True Love  
Mi boda fue hermosa, divina, me divertí mucho, bailé, canté, pero llegó la hora de irme de Luna de Miel con mi hermoso esposo, Wow, por fin puedo decir orgullosamente que mi esposo es Ronald Weasley, un hombre divertido, dulce, tierno y también muy romántico, claro cuando quiere, por que a veces se pasa de inmaduro y sarcástico. Ya que estoy casada, he pensado en tener hijos, cla

ro.. Dentro de unos años, por que la verdad quiero seguir trabajando un poco más, a Ron le fascina estar en el ministerio, aunque claro le voy a pedir que en cuando formemos nuestra familia deje de trabajar ahí, aunque dudo que quiera, pues ama su trabajo  
-Lista, señora Weasley?-dijo Ron en mi oído  
-Si, vamos, señor Weasley-dije sonriendo

Harry nos llevó al aeropuerto, donde tomamos el avión, Ron estaba muy nervioso, nunca se había subido a uno, y no paraba de preguntarme como rayos, hacían los muggles para volarlos, yo le explicaba que era física, pero de tan solo empezar con la explicación, comenzaba a fingir que tenía sueño, así que deje de explicarle y lo ignoraba.  
-En cuanto lleguemos al hotel, te tengo una sorpresa-dijo Ron sonriendome  
-Así? Y se puede saber que es?  
-Si te dijera ya no sería sorpresa, Minnie  
-Si, pero.. Dime-dije sonriendo  
-No-dijo sonriendo  
-Anda-insistí-Dime  
-No, no y no-negó-Si te lo digo, se arruinaría la sorpresa...  
-Anda, por favor  
-No, Hermione.. -dijo Ron  
-Bien-dije cruzada de brazos  
-Ven aquí-dijo y me besó..

Llegamos al hotel, era un hotel frente a la playa, hermosa, el mar azul como los ojos de mi esposo, la arena blanca como su piel.. Que romántico, es mi esposo, dios..  
-Wow..-dije llegando al hotel.-Es precioso  
-Te gusta?  
-Me fascina  
-No es gran cosa, quise darte un lugar mejor como Harry se lo dio a Ginny al ir a Roma, pero  
-No, las Bahamas, me encantan..-dije sonriendo-Te amo-dije y lo besé  
-Yo también te amo-me respondió y me sonrió-Anda, ven..-dijo y nos tomamos de la mano

Llegamos a la habitación, y me cargó..  
-Que haces?  
-Lo vi en una película muggle..-dijo Ron y yo reí-De que te ríes?  
-De nada, es que eres tan lindo-dije

Me dejo caer en la cama y me besó el cuello..  
-Eres hermosa-me dijo  
-Y tu eres tan hermoso-le dije  
-No, tu lo eres  
-No, tú-dije  
-Hermione, eres preciosa, toda una muñequita..  
-No mientas-dije-Hay chicas con mejor cuerpo  
-No, eso no es cierto.. Tu tienes el cuerpo perfecto-dijo y me abrazó.. -Tu eres toda una diosa..  
-Bésame, mi amor-dije y me besó..

En eso la panza de Ron rugió.. Nos detuvimos..  
-Lo siento-dijo Ron avergonzado  
-No, no te disculpes, hablaré a servicio a cuarto para que nos traigan algo de comer  
-Si, por que en la noche, te llevaré a cenar  
-Uy.. que lindo-dije sonriendo

Después de almorzar nos dimos una ducha, y en la noche.. Bajamos y me llevó a la playa.. para aparecernos unos segundos después en otro sitio, muy parecido..  
-Donde estamos?  
-Es una isla llamada "Romione"..  
-No había escuchado de ella  
-Es una isla que no la conoce ningun muggle.. Solo tú y yo  
-Compraste una isla?  
-Error, nos regalaron una isla  
-Quien?  
-Un primo.. bueno, es el hijo de la tía Muriel..  
-Creí que la tía Muriel no tenía hijos?  
-Lo dices por lo amargada? Ni los hijos la soportan, ni ella ni nadie le ha quitado lo amargada  
-Ron, eres cruel-dije riendo  
-Pero aún así me amas  
-No tengo por que dejar de hacerlo, así me enamoraste, así te voy a amar siempre  
-Bueno, señora Weasley, le invito que entre a nuestra casa de playa

Era cierto, era una hermosa casa de playa, y cerca de ahí había una cascada.. Entramos y había todo para una romántica cena a la luz de la luna..  
-Te gusta?  
-Es precioso.. Todo, esto, Ron.. De verdad te luciste..-dije y el comenzó a besarme el cuello..

Yo lo besé, y nos separamos.. Sonreímos, cenamos, bailamos, hasta que nos fuimos a la cascada.. Nadamos un rato, hasta poco después entramos a la cabaña en sesión de besos, el me besaba el cuello, y yo lo besaba a él.. Era todo intenso, demasiado intenso, le desabotoné la camisa, y el me ayudo a quitarme el vestido, le acaricie su espalda descubierta, mientras el me besaba cada centímetro de mi piel, igual que la última vez, poco después le quite el pantalón y el me desabrochó el sostén.. Cada vez iba subiendo más de tono, se quitó la trusa, y el me quito la ropa interior que quedaba.. Estábamos los dos desnudos bajo la luz de la luna, nuestros cuerpos disfrutaban del placer del otro, nos besamos una y otra vez, hasta que llego el momento en que entró en mí, y solté un gemido, yo le enterré las uñas en la espalda.. Poco después estábamos cubiertos por una cobija de seda..  
-Buenos días señora Weasley-dijo mientras me miraba.. Estaba apoyada sobre su pecho desnudo y el me abrazaba..  
-Buenos días, señor Weasley  
-Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi existencia-dijo Ron sonriendo  
-En serio?-dije emocionada  
-Si.. No te lastimé?  
-No, no.. Fuiste todo un león de Gryffindor  
-Y tu toda una leona.. Eres único, Ron.. No cambies  
-No, si eso es lo que quieres, no lo haré-dijo y me besó la frente..

Desayunamos y regresamos al hotel para no levantar sospechas..


End file.
